Happy Endings are Just an Illusion
by TheIntelligentDauntless
Summary: <html><head></head>Yes, now Rose is a Time Lord and they are trying to settle down, Rose pregnant, and the two happy. But of course, for them, happy endings are just an illusion.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Book People! Or should I say Whovians? That's right! I am writing a Doctor Who fanfiction! WARNING! I am not past David Tennant (3) yet, so that is the Doctor that I prefer imagining when writing this. You can imagine any one you want though. So basically the gist is that, Ten (I will refer to Doctor Who as Ten for now) turned Rose into a Time Lord and had a child (yes, impossible. I like the idea. Leave me the freak alone.) And for the first few chapters we will be following her, Marisol Grace Tyler, every few years, up until she is sixteen and then we will have a mostly continuous story line, not many large page breaks. I use a lot of page breaks though, just telling ya! We will start with after Rose tells Ten that she's pregnant. Love you Whovians! See you later! **

**Rose's POV**

I gulp nervously. Even though me and the Doctor love each other, it's scary. No, scratch that. _Bloody terrifying. _I'm currently sitting on the couch in our flat on a small planet, much like Earth, but the people are nicer and it's basically Pluto, if Pluto could sustain human life. It's called Betelguese **(any Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy fans? :P)**. I hear the small clinks of the key in the lock and the door opens with a crash. I wince.  
>"Sorry, love, I keep forgetting how easily the door opens. It's so hard to open the TARDIS door," Doctor tells me, grinning sheepishly.<p>

"I have something to tell you, Doctor," I tell him. I see his grin slide off his face as we sit down on the couch.

"Please don't be mad," I plead. His eyes fill with worry and says,

"Don't worry, love, it can't be that bad, right?"

I take a deep breath and say, "Doctor, I'm… I'm pregnant.

He looks stunned. Almost in tears, I plead, "Doctor, say something,"

"That's amazing!"

_Definitely_ not what I expected.

"You aren't mad?" I ask unsurely.

Confusion spreads across his face and he says,

"Why would I be mad?"

I realize I don't know and shrug. He kisses me, sweetly and slowly.

Happy endings are just an illusion for us.

What a shame.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please, follow, favorite, and review! I love you guys! **

**~The Intelligent Dauntless**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Whovians! :D This chapter picks up right after Marisol is born and they are naming her. **

**Doctor's POV**

I stroke Rose's sweaty hair and make a face when I come upon a droplet. She is laying limp on the lumpy bed in the small hospital in Betelgeuse, after having our little girl.

"Rose?" I ask.

"Hmmm." She mumbles.

"Love, we need to name her," I tell Rose.

"I like the name Grace," she mumbles.

"How about Marisol Grace Tyler?" I ask.

"Okay," she mumbles, a little more alert now.

I kiss her forehead and a doctor with light green skin and leaves mixed with brown hair walks in, carrying a small bundle of pink. I'm completely overjoyed and hand her to Rose while pulling out a sonic screwdriver and the tiny plush one to match. I quickly hide them behind my back and rock on my toes, bubbling with excitement.

"I got you something, Rose, and I got Mari something too!" I say, my excitement overflowing into my voice.

Rose rolls her eyes playfully and says, "Great, something that's probably insane,"

I whip out the screwdrivers and hand them to Rose.

"Now we can all be a matching sonic screwdriver family!" I exclaim, hoping that she likes them.

"I love them, Doctor," she tells me as she's situating Mari so she can clutch the little screwdriver in her fist. Mari gurgles and points it at the door. Rose and I laugh too much at this.

"Quick learner, eh, Rose?" I say amusedly.

Rose points hers at the door and presses the button lightly.

The door flies off the hinges.

I about die laughing.

"Lightly, love, or that will happen," I tell Rose through my laughter. She blushes red.

The nurse walks through the door and starts yelling in a foreign language.

Probably something about the door.

I pick up a wheelchair for Rose and plop her into it, despite her protests and take Mari from her. I push the chair with one hand and it goes careening around the hall with me desperately trying to control it.

"Doctor! Give me the baby and push with both hands!" She yells at me. I guiltily smile and hand her Mari. Much safer now, I push Rose and Mari out the door and we get into our small hovercar that is very difficult to drive. I search for my keys in my pocket and realize I left them in the car. I grin broadly and say, "Right, Rosey love, time for a little Sonic Screwdriver lesson! You press it lightly, and," I press it lightly and the car door clicks open easily, "The door opens!" I help her into the car and quickly return the wheelchair as Rose feeds Mari. I return and drive home, narrowly missing a street sign on the way.

My baby is home.

**Right! I hope you guys like! Please, follow, favorite, review! Love ya!**

**~Dauntless**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Whovians! I'm BAAAAACK! This picks up when Mari is about one and a half. It's her first TARDIS ride! See you at the bottom!**

**Rose's POV**

I am playing with Mari on the couch and I hear the Doctor enter. "Hey love!" I call out.

"Hey," he says, glum. Worry fills me and I put Mari to the side.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I got promoted," he says.

I'm confused, so I say, "But isn't that a good thing? Better pay and that?"

"Yes, better pay, but at my office, they help out with stuff like we used to do. I'll have to leave you and Mari, for a long time!" He cries, obviously upset. I think for a couple of seconds and then say,

"It won't be that long for us. You won't be going on _too _dangerous missions, right?"

He's silent.

"_Right_?" I press. I push back my tears and gulp out, "When's your next mission?"

He looks sad as he says, "Tomorrow,"

"You have to come back. You _have _to!"

"I will, Rose, I will," he consoles me, but underneath I can see he's worried sick.

He changes the subject thankfully, by saying, "I wanted to take you and Mari out. There's a new restaurant on the satellite, remember, uh, satellite 5? Was that it?"

"That's a great idea! Baby's first TARDIS ride!" I exclaim.

"Want me to go get the baby ready? I think she needs a change," he offers. I laugh and tell him, "You do that. Have fun!" He enters the room and a few minutes later, I hear a loud yell.

That is not Mari.

I laugh very, very hard.

About ten minutes later, him and Mari emerge, him making a face, her wearing an adorable 'My ride is a TARDIS' tee shirt that the Doctor must have gotten. I _aww _at Mari and the Doctor smiles smugly. She waves her screwdriver around and giggles. We walk out to the backyard into the large shed where the TARDIS is stored and I swing open the door. Mari _oohs_ and crawls inside. Doctor races to the control board and starts up the TARDIS. I hear the comforting sound of the TARDIS, the repetitive _swoosh_ that I haven't heard in over a year. Soon, we are there, as Mari tries to climb the tube. I pick her up and murmur, "Come on, baby, let's go eat," and walk out. Doctor leads me to a small restaurant in the corner of Satellite Five. It serves a strange mix between sushi and Mexican food that is good nevertheless. Mari seems to enjoy it. We finish up and head back home, for a perfect end to a perfect day.

But happy endings are just an illusion.

**Hope you liked! Please read, review, follow, and favorite! Love you all!**

**~Dauntless**


	4. HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey Book People and Whovians! The reason for the different greeting is because I am posting this on all of my stories. Anyway, great news… I am adopting a story! It is called Strange Connections by Cali-is-my-home. I hope you guys will like it. I will be posting the chapters that she wrote and the writing my own. I am so excited! I hope you guys are happy! **


	5. Another Large Announcement

**Book People and Whovians, I am terribly sorry, but I will not be continuing Helping Hands. I don't feel comfortable writing it, and I am putting it up for adoption. Please PM or review to tell me if you want to. If it's not adopted within the next two weeks, it will be deleted completely. In other news, I have a writing schedule. Doctor Who on Saturday, Divergent on Sunday. I will post Strange Connections hopefully on Thursday or Friday as I don't have school those days. **

**Love, Dauntless **


End file.
